Beautiful Soul
by Alice-in-french
Summary: No, Edward, he can't. Not completely. I was with Bella then, remember? Jacob Black doesn't take away her pain, he masks it. You take away her pain, because you are what she wants."


I sat cross-legged on the corner of Bella's bed, careful not to let my cold body touch her sleeping form lest I wake her. Edward didn't want her to know he had asked me to watch over her while he, Jasper, and Emmett went hunting. Personally, I felt Bella would sleep better knowing I was here – I knew for a fact she didn't like being away from Edward for long, and I thought perhaps my presence would comfort her.

Edward had said that she was a calm sleeper, but tonight she had twisted and turned relentlessly. It worried me. She hadn't begun to sleep talk yet, and I hoped when she did it would give me some insight to why she was so restless.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Edward." She sighed. "Edward…I love you."

I smiled softly at the affection she held for my brother, even in sleep.

"Please. Edward…don't." she pleaded.

My brow puckered. What about Edward was worrying her?

"Don't leave me! Edward….please…don't leave me!"

Suddenly I understood. She was dreaming about the night we left; no wonder she was so upset.

I stood up lithely and walked across her bed to sit next to her pillow. I gently pulled her head into my lap and stroked her long hair in an effort to comfort her.

"Oh, Bella. Sleep, dear Bella." I crooned.

My frown deepened as she continued sleeping restlessly. I knew our absence had upset Bella deeply – especially Edward's supposed rejection of her – but I didn't realize it still gave her nightmares.

"Alice." She mumbled.

My hand froze above her head. Did she know I was here? Edward wouldn't be happy about that. She sighed again and then finally lay still. After a minute had passed and I was sure she was soundly asleep, I began combing my fingers through her hair again.

"Sleep, Bella, sleep."

When the sun began to creep into her room the next morning I exited through the window and ran home. Edward would be returning soon.

* * *

I waited for Edward to return perched on his leather sofa. We would not be going to school today – it was much too sunny. Hours passed before I heard Emmett's jeep in the drive. It did not take long for Edward to come to his room.

"Hello, Alice."

_Edward._ I nodded.

"What's wrong?"

_Bella._

He immediately tensed and I saw that he was planning to go to the school to check on her. That would be disastrous.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just…we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Last night, when Bella was talking in her sleep, well, she mentioned you."

"She usually does, Alice." He joined me on the couch.

"She mentioned you…leaving."

"Oh." His forehead creased. "What did she say?"

I recalled my memories from last night so that he could see them. When I was done remembering he closed his eyes and didn't speak for a long time.

"Alice…what have I done?"

I put a comforting arm around his shoulder and leaned my head on his arm. "Oh, Edward. You couldn't have known what would happen when we left. _I_ couldn't even see what would happen."

"I don't know what to do. The look in her eyes whenever we have to separate…even if it's just a couple minutes…it's torture. And not just for her. Every time I leave to go hunting I feel so…guilty because I know that I'm the reason she's hurting so much."

_Edward. You can't do this to yourself. Bella's forgiven you. You know that._

"I know she has, Alice. I think that's part of the guilt. She was so broken that she couldn't even be mad at me. She just…welcomed me back. I feel terrible that I hurt her so badly and the worst part is that I'm not the one who kept her together during her hurt. That _dog_ Jacob Black did."

_Edward, don't be jealous of Jacob. He's Bella friend. We probably owe him her life._

"I know! And I hate it! He's my enemy but I owe him so much! And I hate him because he can do what I can't: Take away the pain in Bella's eyes."

"No, Edward, he can't. Not completely. I was with Bella then, remember? Jacob Black doesn't take away her pain; he masks it. _You_ take away her pain, because _you_ are what she wants."

"But she wants Jacob as well."

I shook my head. Not in the same way. He's her friend. She wants him in the way she wants Angela or M-"

"Don't say Mike Newton."

I rolled my eyes. "The point is, they're friends."

"I know, but-"

"But he's a werewolf, yes. Would you mind him as much if he wasn't?"

"Probably not. But that doesn't mean I would like him."

"I know. I'm not fond of the dog either. Edward, don't forget that it's _you_ Bella wants."

"But why? After all I've done that's hurt her, after all the danger I've put her in! Why would she still want a monster like me?"

"Oh, Edward." I stroked his bronze hair; he was so blind sometimes. "You are _not_ a monster. You have a beautiful soul."

"Alice -"

"Don't argue with me, Edward Cullen. You're strong and loyal and brave. You're kind and understanding, and you love Bella with a passion I haven't seen in all my long life."

He was quiet for some time. "Thank you, Alice."

"No problem."

"I think I need some time to myself. I need to think."

"Of course." I squeezed his shoulder affectionately. _I love you._ I danced out of the room; I had another beautiful soul to see. _Jasper._

* * *

An hour passed and I had a vision of Edward and Bella later that night.

"_Are you sad?" Bella would ask, picking up on his mood._

_"I was, but not anymore. Alice helped me find the right perspective." He would reply after a moment of hesitation; unsure of how much to tell her._

_"I'm glad."_

_"Me too. She helped me realize how lucky I am to have you. Thank you for loving me, Bella Swan."_

_"I can't imagine loving anyone other than you, Edward Cullen."_

I smiled lightly. Yes, Edward truly did have a beautiful soul; and Bella revealed it constantly.


End file.
